


Giving In To You Was Easier Than I Thought

by ariapassionflower01, princesskay



Series: Fever Again [2]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn with some plot, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After consummating their relationship, Tommy still isn't sure what he wants. But Adam knows what he wants. And Adam gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In To You Was Easier Than I Thought

“Are you Tommy Joe? Tommy Joe Ratliff?”   
The young, excited voice broke through the haze of deep thoughts that clouded Tommy's mind. He found himself in the beer aisle of Walmart, seeing the different kinds of alcohol but not really comprehending them. He looked over to see a teenage girl standing close to him. He could quickly tell that she was a part of the Glamily. Her hair was dyed black and cut asymmetrically. Dark eyeliner accented the shape of her eyes and glitter sparkled on her lids. She was wearing a shirt with Adam's face on it, the one where his made up eyes peeked seductively through his fingers. She was staring expectantly at him.  
“Um, yes.” He said, without thinking about the consequences.  
“Oh my God!” She gushed. “Oh my God, I can't believe this!” She slapped a hand over her mouth, glancing around. “Sorry, sorry, you must get this all the time.”   
“No, mostly Adam.” He said, giving a forced smile.   
“I love him so much.” She squealed.  
Love him? Tommy thought. You wouldn't know anything about loving him.  
“And I am so crazy about Fever.” She went on. “I was in LA when you guys performed. Oh my God, I was just waiting for the kiss.” She grinned, quickly digging around in her purse for something.  
The kiss. Tommy thought. That was all it was. A kiss. What am doing now? He tried to cut off his train of thought as the girl pulled out a photograph. She held it up for him to see. Tommy felt his stomach clench as he saw himself and Adam pressed together in one of the “Fever” kisses.   
“Can you sign this...please.” She begged.  
“Um, yeah, sure.” Tommy said.   
She gave another squeal and held out a pen for him to use. He quickly, and somewhat weakly, scribbled his name on the corner.   
“Oh my God, thank you so much.” She said. “You two are so hot up there.”  
“Thanks.” He said, wishing he could escape the ecstatic fangirl.   
“Omg, I have to tell my friends about this.” She said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Tommy noticed that the case was studded and glittery, decorated with two words: GLAM ON.   
She quickly began to text and Tommy grabbed a case of beer, not caring what kind it was.   
“Thank you!” She called out after him as he began to walk away.   
I can't even get beer without thinking about him. Tommy thought.   
He had gone to the store with the intent of buying a case of beer, drinking all of it, and forgetting about the past few days of torment. It had all started at the damn party, and Adam being too damn observant. It had started with Adam being too damn hot.   
I told him from the beginning that he could touch me if he wanted. Tommy told himself as if had a hundred times. Yeah, but I didn't know how it would make me feel. His mind whined.   
Tommy had always considered himself to be completely straight. Straight as an arrow as Adam had described him when reporters asked him about the “Fever” kiss. He was open to all forms of sexuality, and appreciated diversity but he had never considered himself bisexual or even bi-curious. You were just Adam-curious. He taunted himself. And now you're Adam-addicted.   
That single night had blown Tommy's mind and body. He had never known that kind of arousal before. He could've never dreamed that a man could turn him on the way Adam did. He couldn't have dreamed that Adam could satisfy him the way he did. It had been all too erotic. The way Adam had touched him... He couldn't even describe it.   
Tommy quickly used the U-Scan and left the store. He climbed into his Camero and sped away, tempted to get out one of the beers at that very moment.   
He maneuvered quickly through the Hollywood streets until he reached his house. Several other expensive cars lined the streets and driveways. As Tommy stepped out of his car, he noticed a sleek, black Mustang sitting innocently in front of his house. He felt his stomach twist as he recognized the license plate: GLMBRT.   
Tommy froze, standing next to his car.   
He's here? He wondered. He forced himself to walk woodenly to the front door. He found it open. He felt his stomach sink further with the realization.   
Why are you feeling like this? He's your friend. Tommy told himself. It had never been a problem before when Adam had come over to hang out. They had snuggled on the couch watching scary movies or comedies, whatever they were in the mood for, even if it included the ridiculous chick flicks that Adam sometimes liked to watch. They had tossed popcorn into each other's mouths and play wrestled on the floor and it had all been in good fun. But all of that had changed after that one fateful night at the after-party of the Glam Nation tour. Of course, Tommy had felt attracted to Adam during those playful romps in the livingroom, but he had always tried to deny it. Even when he felt the tiniest hint of arousal when Adam would pin him on the floor, he would try to excuse it away. But now, excuses were no good. Adam had seen straight through him all along and he had been too sexually tormented to stop that evening at the party. Tommy hadn't had the strength to resist.   
Tommy pushed the door open and stepped inside, the beer case hanging from his fingers. He passed through foyer and into the connected livingroom and kitchen. He found Adam sitting on the couch, his feet pulled up.   
He was wearing a sleeveless, scooped neck shirt with some crazy pattern on it and tight, low-riding skinny jeans. His feet were bare, his toenails painted the same black as his fingernails. He wore chain necklace with a heart locket on the end as well. His hair was perfect as per usual, the dark blonde highlights shimmering in the sun that came through the window.   
He looked over when Tommy came in the door, flashing his brilliant smile. “Hey, kitty.” He said.   
The endearment, although the same, sounded different and sent shudders spiraling into Tommy's stomach. He could only heard Adam saying softly in his head, Do you like that, kitty?   
“Hey.” Tommy said, his voice rough.   
“You've got beer. Great.” Adam said. “You were thinking the same thing as me.”  
“Don't you have an appearance to make or an interview to give?” Tommy asked, the words coming out harsher than he had intended.  
Adam frowned, going silent for a moment. “No.” He said, at last. “I just thought we could hang. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Not since...” His voice trailed off as they both realized where that last meeting had been.  
Adam rose from the couch and walked over to where Tommy was standing in the kitchen. “Actually, I came over because of that...” He said. “I thought we should talk... or something...”  
“Talk?”   
“Look, I know its hard.” Adam said, his eyes sympathetic.  
Tommy swallowed. “What's hard?”  
“Realizing that you're different.” Adam said, softly, lifting a hand to stroke Tommy's cheek. “You don't know what to do. You think you're a freak. You think everyone will hate you... or disown you or whatever... but its okay.”  
Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, turning away. “I'm not like you, Adam.” He said.  
“What do you mean, kitty?” Adam asked.   
Tommy groaned softly at the nickname. “I mean, I'm not... gay.”   
“That's fine.” Adam said. “I understand liking girls too-”  
“Stop.” Tommy said, holding up a hand. “Please...” He softened his tone, seeing Adam's hurt expression. “Look, I don't like guys, okay?” Tommy said.  
A frown crossed Adam's pretty features. “I don't understand. You...” He swallowed. “You liked what I did... didn't you?”  
“That's the problem.” Tommy said. “I don't like guys... just you.”   
Adam's eyes widened slightly.   
“Its you.” Tommy repeated. “And I don't know what to do.”  
“What do you want to do, glitterbaby?” Adam asked. “That's the question.”  
“I don't know.” Tommy groaned, turning away once more.   
Adam grabbed him gently by the shoulders turning him back to him. “Close your eyes.”  
“Why?” Tommy asked.  
“Just do it.” Adam said.  
“Okay.” Tommy closed his eyes, his heart rate speeding up slightly as he felt Adam's big hands move up his arm to neck and then his face.  
“Just relax and listen. Listen to your heart, baby. What does it tell you?” Adam asked.   
Tommy frowned, biting at his lower lip. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could only remember Adam's hands on his body, his hot breath so close, his low voice whispering the most erotic things that Tommy had ever heard. With Adam here in front of him now, his smell invading Tommy's senses, his hands softly touching him, the memories were even more potent than before.   
“I don't know.” Tommy repeated, despite the fact that in that very moment he was reliving the moment when Adam had held him down and forced his long, hard cock into Tommy's tight, unyielding body.   
“Let me help then.” Adam said softly. Before Tommy could open his eyes, he felt Adam's lips upon his, soft and gentle, not like before on stage, not like before when Adam had been so frustrated by Tommy's holding back. His lips were soft and warm, pressing gently as if Adam were afraid Tommy might break like a China doll.   
“How does that feel, my pretty?” He murmured against Tommy's lips.   
Tommy drew in a sharp breath at the intonation of Adam's words. He knew where this was going and he didn't know if he could do it again without losing all sense of who he was.   
Adam clutched Tommy's face tighter, his lips pressing more urgently but not forcefully. He opened his mouth, sucking at Tommy's lower lip. Tommy moaned. He couldn't move. He didn't know what he would do if he did. Would he run? Would he push Adam away? Or would he pull him closer and embrace the kiss? He just didn't know.   
“Open your mouth for me, baby.” Adam whispered, as if he knew Tommy needed prompting.  
Tommy couldn't open his eyes to look at Adam. He could only slowly part his lips and wait for the hot invasion of Adam's tongue. Tommy shuddered when he felt Adam's tongue trace his chin then his lower lip before sliding quickly into his mouth. He moaned, his body going taut as Adam's tongue stroked up over his palate then dove back down under his tongue and pull it up into his own mouth. Once Tommy's tongue was inside his mouth, Adam used his teeth to scrape over it, biting then sucking, over and over again.   
Tommy felt the heat of desire welling up inside of him, the same foreign yet familiar feeling. He could feel his crotch tightening, his manhood yearning for the velvet touch of Adam's fingers, the soft caress of his tongue. Farther back, his entrance throbbed, aching as he remembered Adam's rough and demanding thrusts.   
Adam's tongue retreated from his mouth, his moist lips skimming Tommy's jaw and down to his neck. He kissed softly, whispering, “Does that help?”  
Tommy swallowed. He felt as if he had a garrote around his throat, choking off all words, whether they were of protest or consent.  
“Let me see.” Adam murmured, his hand sliding down Tommy's stomach, skating over the button Tommy's jeans and finding his growing erection just beneath. Tommy drew in a sharp breath at Adam's soft touch.   
Adam looked up at him, the wicked desire resting in his eyes, yet a soft question as well.   
Tommy stared back at him, conflicted deep inside. He couldn't push Adam away, but he didn't know if he could complete the act again. Confusion swirled inside him, leaving him mute.   
“Talk to me, baby.” Adam urged quietly.   
“I...” Tommy swallowed. He frowned, trying to find the words for what he was feeling. “What happens if we do this again?” He asked, his voice rough.  
“Then it happens.” Adam said. How could he be so nonchalant?  
“What do you want?” Tommy groaned.   
Adam leaned back slightly. “I thought the question was what do you want?”  
“I gave you myself that night, and I wanted it.” Tommy said, his words suddenly flowing fast, too fast. “I don't know if I can do it again. I'm almost thirty years old and I've lived as a straight man my entire life and now... I don't know what I want. I don't like men. I like girls but I don't want them.... I want you.. But if I do... then who am I? Am I the same person? How can I change now? What... what will happen to me?” Tommy didn't realize the emotion squeezing his chest until his vision blurred and his eyes stung with tears.  
Adam stared back at him, seeming lost for a moment. At last, he said, “I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry.” He grabbed him, pulling him to his chest. He wrapped Tommy in his arms, one hand stroking his head, the other softly patting his back. He rocked him back and forth like a small child, murmuring words of encouragement.   
“I don't want to push you.” He said. “You just need time, that's all.”   
Tommy couldn't say anything more. He just buried his face in Adam's chest, drinking in the smell of him, feeling his soft skin against his forehead, feeling the hard muscle of his bicep against his cheek.   
“I'm sorry.” He said at last in Adam's shirt, his voice muffled.  
“No. Don't apologize. I was too rough on you last time.” Adam decided, pulling Tommy back to look at him. “I shouldn't have done that.” He said, his eyes wide.   
“No.” Tommy said. “I understand, and it was...” His voice trailed off. How did he describe that night? He didn't know if he could. Would he ever be able to?  
“Do you just want to hang out?” Adam asked. “I mean, you brought the beer.” He smiled wider as he said, “I brought myself. That should be good enough.”  
Tommy felt a small smile pull at his lips. “Yeah, it always is.”  
Adam kept an arm around Tommy's shoulders as if often did and grabbed the beer off the table where Tommy had set it. He pulled him into the living room where they reclined on the couch, beers in hand. Tommy leaned against Adam's shoulder, grateful to be back in a place that was familiar and comfortable... although somewhat dangerous. Tommy wasn't completely unaware of the fact that their snuggling could only encourage Adam's thoughts and his own.  
Adam slid his arm around him as they watched the TV and sipped their beers. They were quiet for a long while. Sometimes they were loud and obnoxious and other times they were content to be quiet and restful. After their intense conversation, Tommy thought it was probably best that they didn't say anything.   
The beers slowly disappeared. Tommy, who was smaller than Adam, felt the affects of the alcohol quicker. Tonight, the high blood alcohol level only made him feel tired.   
“I'm tired.” He told Adam.   
“Let's lie down then.” Adam said. He leaned back on the cushion, pulling Tommy against him. Tommy rested his head against Adam's broad chest, his eyes quickly closing. He felt Adam stroking his hair, his fingers skimming down his neck and between his shoulder blades. Although Tommy was tired and buzzed, he could still feel Adam's heart beat a little faster against his ear as Adam ran his fingers through Tommy's hair. He himself could hardly breath at all as he felt Adam's cock begin to press against his stomach.   
He closed his eyes, trying to breath steadily, and feign sleep.   
Half of him wanted to lift his head and stare straight into Adam's blue-green, desire-filled eyes, but the other half, the scared half, wanted to sleep forever and never have to face the decision that he knew was lying ahead at some point.   
He hadn't thought that giving into Adam that night would produce such consequences. But he should've known. While some people flippantly slept with anyone who would give them the time of day, Tommy wasn't so quick to do so. That night had meant a lot. Tommy felt that it was going to be a turning point. It was definitely a major change, seeing as Adam was a man.   
Tommy almost jumped when he heard Adam's soft, angel-like voice. “Oh, baby, why do you do this to me?” He questioned quietly, his fingers still rhythmically brushing through his hair. “Even in your sleep you torment me. Why?” His voice dipped into a groan, his fingers tightening around strands of Tommy's hair. “You would give me everything only to turn away at the last moment?”   
Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to lose the rhythm of his breathing. He couldn't let Adam know that he was awake. It was becoming increasingly difficult, however, with Adam's erection digging into his stomach.   
“You kiss me so wickedly... but so innocently... Why?” Adam's voice rose, his frustration expressing itself.   
Tommy almost gasped when he felt Adam shift, his hips tilting up for a moment to press his hard cock even harder against his stomach.   
God, please, don't... Tommy thought desperately, feeling his own crotch tightening. He couldn't have an erection while lying on the sofa with Adam, who thought he was asleep. Adam would know immediately. He was smart and wouldn't be fooled in the least.   
A few tense moments passed and Tommy wondered if Adam already knew he was awake.   
At last, Adam's strained voice said, “I want to take you softly, but you drive to frustration.” He seemed to be speaking directly to Tommy, and Tommy froze, wondering if he should just drop the act now or try to keep pretending.  
Adam shifted once more, pulling himself up on the cushions. He grabbed Tommy's chin, ordering softly, “Open your eyes.”  
Tommy felt his heart rate spike, knowing that he was caught. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up into Adam's tormented, stormy ones.   
“Oh, baby,” Adam said, stroking his thumb over Tommy's lower lip, “Please, stop this madness. Tell me to leave. Tell me to stay. Please make up your mind.”  
Tommy swallowed hard. He had pushed Adam too far before and he was about to make the same mistake again.   
Adam's nostrils flared, his jaw clenching, “Do you want it hard again?” He asked, his voice barely controlled.  
Tommy felt his stomach clench with desire and perverted anticipation at the barely veiled threat. “No.” He whispered, despite the arousal flooding his manhood.   
“Do you want it at all?” He questioned.  
Once more, Tommy stalled, staring up at Adam.   
When he didn't answer, frustration flashed across Adam's features. He pushed Tommy away from him and slid from the couch. He paced away, running his bejeweled fingers through his hair, mussing the perfect strands. “What do you want, Tommy?” He asked. “Please tell me because I'm at a loss as to what it is. I don't want to push, I really don't, but you can't keep doing this to me.” He turned to face him, his brows drawn together, his face tormented, “Even I have my limits, Tommy.” He said softly.   
“I know.” Tommy said. “But I'm not strong enough to make this decision. You know who you are. That won't change after this. But I will.”   
Adam groaned turning away. He stood with his back to Tommy for several seconds. The clock ticked on the wall and Tommy stared at Adam's back and then the recliner adjacent to the couch.   
At last, Adam spoke, his voice rough, “Do you know how hard I am right now?”   
Tommy swallowed hard, his stomach clenching slowly and deliciously. “No.” He whispered.   
“Are you hard, Tommy?” He asked, his voice quiet.   
Tommy quickly looked away, heat flaring up his cheeks. He wanted to deny it or stay silent, but for some reason he couldn't find a reason to lie to Adam any longer. “Yes.” He said at last.   
“Come over here.” Adam said, his voice dipping lower.   
Tommy slowly pushed himself off the couch. Again, he could feel it coming, the same actions beginning to fall into place as they had the last time. He walked over to where Adam was standing and stepped close to him, placing a hand on his back. He felt him draw in a breath before he whispered,   
“Touch me, Tommy, and see what you do to me.”  
Tommy felt the blood begin to throb in his ears, pounding through his heart, rushing downwards. He could barely control himself when Adam talked like that.   
He slid his other hand to Adam's side and then around. His palm pressed against Adam's stomach before finding his erection, hard and long beneath his pants. His palm pressed against bulging flesh, softly resting there for a few seconds.   
Adam let out a long breath he had been holding, groaning at the simple touch.   
“Don't you see, baby?” He moaned quietly. His hand slid down to press on top of Tommy's, forcing Tommy's palm harder against him. “This is what you do to me. Every night when I think about you. Every morning when I awake. Every time you kiss me on that goddamn stage.” Adam's voice nearly shook and Tommy didn't know what to say.   
Adam suddenly turned to face Tommy. His eyes were blazing hot with desire, a need so intense that it stole Tommy's breath away. Adam's fingers slid up into the long side of Tommy's hair, clenching tight. He pulled him close until their lips were brushing,  
“I'm going to fuck you, Tommy Joe.” He said. “Don't ask me to stop because I won't.”   
Tommy nodded. He couldn't resist this any longer. The past few days, even the past few hours, the most recent moments of resistance had drained him of his power to refuse any longer. He already felt weak and spent and Adam had barely touched him.  
Suddenly, Adam's lips were upon his, kissing him with a passion that took away Tommy's breath. Adam pushed Tommy back until they reached the couch. His fingers were finding the edge of Tommy's shirt, pulling it away from his flesh. He discarded it to the floor and pressed Tommy down against the cushion.   
“Talk to me, kitty.” Adam said. “Tell me it feels good. Tell me you want it. Tell me how you want it.” He leaned down, his lips pressing against Tommy's neck before he felt Adam's teeth dip into the flesh over his carotid. He arched on the cushions, everything inside him screaming at the awful, wonderful sensation of the two, wet, hot, sharp points pricking him.   
“Adam.” He gasped, his hands grasping to find purchase in Adam's hair.   
Adam slid one hand to Tommy's nipple, his fingers pinching at the flesh, tormenting the bud into a tender, aching peak. Tommy moaned, his body writhing, trying to escape and relish the torture at the same time.   
“Adam... Adam...” Tommy felt his name spilling from his lips but he couldn't control his tongue.   
Adam moved his lips down Tommy's chest until the found the stony flesh of his nipple. He drew his wickedly talented tongue around it before sucking and then biting. Tommy wanted to scream every time Adam used his teeth on him, but his throat felt frozen except for the squeaks and moans that managed to escape.   
“God... Jesus...” He gasped as Adam moved across Tommy's heaving chest to his other nipple. This one was already drawn tight with arousal, begging to be pleasured by Adam's mouth.   
“Adam, please...” The words burst from his lips as Adam bit down once more. He held the flesh between his teeth, tugging and twisting, causing Tommy's body to arch and his cries to rise. “Please...” Tommy moaned, spreading his legs wide in an offering. He pressed his hips up, driving his erection into Adam's hip.   
“Oh, baby, you're hard, so hard.” Adam whispered. He skimmed one hand down Tommy's bare chest to his quivering stomach. “Let me see you.” Adam said, quickly opening the button and zipper of Tommy's pants. He pulled his boxers down with the jeans, peeling off the tight material and discarding it to the floor. Adam's eyes raked over Tommy's body, causing a shiver to slide down Tommy's spine.   
He bit down hard on his lip as he arched his hips upwards toward Adam, his cock, hard and aching, rising from between his taut and straining thighs.   
“Oh, you want it now.” Adam said, lifting a hand to skim his fingertips over Tommy's cock. Tommy shuddered at the sensation. The yearning inside him seemed to have multiplied tenfold since he had risen from the couch a few moments ago. Now, he wanted to come in that very moment.   
Adam brushed his thumb over the head of Tommy's cock and Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the couch cushions. “Adam, please,” He moaned.   
Adam brought his other hand to the inside of Tommy's thigh, his fingernails scraping, sending another shivering sensation through Tommy. Adam's fingers slid beneath Tommy's thigh and he pushed Tommy's leg up until his knee was pressed against his chest. He held it pinned there before suddenly striking Tommy's exposed buttock. Tommy gasped, his body arching as the stinging sensation washed over him. He stared up at Adam, his eyes wide. He remembered Adam hitting him last time but he had been in the midst of the throes of passion. The sensation seemed different now as if Adam were punishing him for every time that Tommy had pushed him away.  
Adam gripped Tommy's leg tighter and pushed him onto his side, leaving him even more vulnerable. Tommy pressed his face against the back of the couch as Adam's hand connected with his flesh once more. His body went taut and he muffled a moan into the cushions.   
“Does this make you hard, baby?” Adam asked. Before he could answer, Adam spanked him again in the same place as before. The sting multiplied, sending pain flaring across his nerve endings.   
Tommy wanted to turn over and escape the torturous pain, but at the same time he didn't want Adam to see the pink spreading across his face. He also didn't want to turn all the way on his stomach because he was so hard and aroused.   
Adam's palm met his buttocks once more, and Tommy breathed hard into the couch. His lungs ached from lack of oxygen but he couldn't tear his face away from the couch. He was too humiliated... too turned on...  
When Adam struck him again, Tommy moaned, “Adam please...please...”  
“Please, what?” Adam asked, his hand softening to a gentle caress.   
“Please,” Tommy said, moving his face far enough away from the couch to speak in a rough voice, “Please... stop...”   
“I told you not to say that.” Adam said, his hand gripping Tommy's hip, ready to deliver another punishing spanking.   
“I know.” Tommy whispered. “But please... I want you to touch me.”  
Adam was silent, knowing that he had told Tommy to say that. “Where?” He asked, at last.  
Tommy swallowed hard before he pulled his knees under him, lifting his hips up in offering to Adam.   
“Say it.” Adam said after a moment. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”   
Tommy bit his lip hard, pressing his forehead against the couch. “I want you to... to put your fingers...in...” He faltered, and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to say the words. “I want your fingers in my ass.” He said at last, his voice shaking.   
“Good.” Adam murmured, his fingers brushing over Tommy's reddened buttock. His slid his fingers over into Tommy's cleft, stroking his fingers up and down for a moment before he began to massage. Tommy groaned, trying to stay still as Adam's fingers began to open him. He attempted to relax as Adam pushed a finger into him.   
“Oh my God, Tommy, you're so tight.” He whispered.   
The words sent waves of heat crashing over Tommy's body, his stomach spiking. He gripped the couch hard, spreading his legs wider for Adam.   
“That's good, baby,” Adam said, fitting another finger into him. His thrust became harder, his fingers pumping in and out.  
Tommy could barely breath or think. His cock throbbed hard. He wanted to explode right there with only two of Adam's fingers inside him.  
“Adam, please...” He moaned.   
“What is it, baby?” Adam asked. “What do you want?”   
“I... I want... another finger.” Tommy stuttered.   
Immediately, Adam forced a third finger inside him. “That's all you're getting for now, baby.” He said, pushing the three digits deep. Tommy wanted to whine and ask why but he couldn't concentrate enough to say anything more as Adam's fingers pressed into him again and again. He could feel his arousal growing, slowly building inside him. He rocked his hips back against Adam's hand, searching for the pleasure. Adam suddenly thrust his hand hard, hitting deep inside Tommy. Tommy almost screamed, his body clenching. He almost came, his stomach clenching hard, over and over again, his cock aching for release. He felt arousal gathering on his tip.   
“Did that feel good, baby?” Adam asked.  
“Yes, yes...” Tommy panted against the couch.   
“Good.” Adam said, his fingers pulling out much to Tommy's disappointment.   
His weary body sank against the couch, his hips barely arched in order to not chafe his cock against the cushions.   
He felt Adam's palms press against his buttocks, his fingers slowly squeezing the flesh. Tommy moaned softly into the couch. His body was already throbbing hotly and the simple touch was enough to make waves of heat crash over him.   
Adam parted his buttocks, his thumbs pressing into Tommy's cleft. He leaned down, his hot breath washing over and between Tommy's buttocks.   
“Do have any idea how much you turn me on?” Adam asked, his voice ragged. “Sometimes after a show I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would be in my dressing room and I could only imagine kissing you... ravaging you... over and over again.... and I had to touch myself...”   
Tommy felt his breath stop as Adam's monologue progressed. He stared hard at the material of the couch, blinking rapidly. It was so easy to imagine Adam masturbating in the privacy of his dressing room, his body arching and shuddering as the orgasm claimed him...  
“Turn over.” Adam's voice broke out of it's low, passionate tones to deliver another command.   
Tommy's heart stuttered over itself as he wondered why Adam wanted him to turn over. There were so many possibilities, so many things that Tommy wasn't sure he was ready for but that he knew Adam was going to force him to do.   
Tommy slowly turned onto his back until he was facing Adam. Adam was kneeling above him, his nimble fingers quickly opening his own pants. Tommy felt panic squeezing his throat, but at the same time, desire, roaring loud and clear. He lay, immobile and mute, on the couch as Adam pushed his pants and boxers away, leaving Tommy's eyes to feast on the throbbing, erect flesh of his cock. The very thought of the long, hard flesh pushing into him again caused a quiver to cease Tommy's stomach.   
“Come here.” Adam said, holding out a hand. Tommy grabbed it and Adam pulled him. Adam stood from the couch, pulling Tommy with him.   
“Where are we going?” Tommy asked.  
“Your bedroom.” Adam said.   
For a moment, Tommy didn't move. He didn't let a lot of people in his bedroom. It was his personal space. He had never had a girl in there, much less a man... at least in that way. Adam had been there plenty of times, sitting Indian style on the bed while having a drink and listening to music on Tommy's big stereo. Other times Tommy had been the one sitting on the bed, strumming his guitar as Adam paced back and forth, singing passionately with his eyes half closed, one hand lifted. All those experiences, however, seemed separate from the Adam that was leading him down the hallway now. Could it really be the same Adam who had been his friend for so long now? Was he really about to consummate their relationship in a new way in the very space they had so innocently shared before?   
As they reached the bedroom, Adam tossed his shirt off as well, leaving him only in the heart pendant. As they stepped inside, Adam turned to him, and said, his voice low, “Shut the door.”  
Tommy barely hesitated as he pushed the door shut behind him. In the next second, Adam was upon him, his lips pressing demandingly against Tommy's. One of his hands slid up in his hair, the other, stroking his throat. Tommy struggled to breath as Adam's tongue swept into him mouth, pressing deeply. Tommy sagged against the door, barely able to stand on his weak legs as Adam made him compliant with the expert flourish of his tongue. At last, Adam's tongue slid from his mouth, tracing the shape of his lips before retreating. His mouth stayed close, his hot, heavy breaths drying the saliva on Tommy's lips.   
“Do you want me to make you come, Tommy?” Adam asked, his intense blue-green eyes so close to Tommy's.  
Tommy swallowed, feeling his throat bob against Adam's palm. He blinked rapidly, his heart throbbing uncontrollably. In a way, he knew exactly what was going to happen before he even made a decision. At some point, he was going to break... just as he had last time. What was the point in delaying it? Adam had already touched him on the couch, nearly made him come right then and there. This was only a continuation and Tommy had the overwhelming desire to let it go on.   
At last, Tommy slowly nodded  
“Say it.” Adam replied, his fingers flexing around Tommy's throat.  
“I want you to...” Tommy said, his voice barely a whisper. “... to make me come...” Tommy could almost feel the shudder go through Adam's body in response to his confession.   
In the next instant, Adam was pulling him away from the door and towards the bed. Tommy compliantly laid down on his back against the familiar sheets. Adam climbed on after him, his eyes ablaze with desire. His cock was long and hard, the flesh rising straight up from between his shapely thighs.   
He leaned over Tommy, one hand sliding over Tommy's leg. “Spread them for me, baby.” He said, his voice low and rough with want.   
Tommy felt his heart rate speed up once more as he slowly parted his legs, giving Adam complete access. He could feel himself quivering, desiring Adam's touch, anything that would alleviate the pressure resting low in his stomach.   
“There we go....” Adam murmured, sliding his palm up over Tommy's thigh and to his cock. His slid his fingers around him, softly at first then tighter. Tommy moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut and pleasure rolled through his stomach. He was already so aroused and titillated that he thought he could come in that very moment. When Adam began to drag his hand up and down, Tommy's breath sharpened, his nostrils flaring. His fingers sank into the sheets and he gripped handfuls, his entire body tense and anticipating.   
Tommy shuddered, remembering the last time when Adam had leant down his beautiful mouth to lick and suck at Tommy's aching flesh. Tommy's reminisce turned into hope as he realized just how much he wanted Adam. He had the insane urge to reach up and grab Adam by the hair and force his mouth upon him. But he couldn't. He was paralyzed by his own desire, held in place by Adam's deft, arousing touch.   
Adam squeezed at his base, drawing the blood upwards, causing Tommy's to arch from the bed. He didn't know if he could become any more aroused than he was in the moment. The flesh was so tender and sensitized that Adam's touch was quickly turning to torture.   
Adam's hand quickened as if he could sense Tommy's desperation. He twisted his hand suddenly, tearing a gasp from Tommy's throat. Tommy's heels dug into the mattress and his fingers tore at the sheets. It was almost too much.   
“Adam, please!” He cried. His eyes opened and stared up at Adam, begging, pleading.  
Adam didn't acknowledge Tommy's begging. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and asked, “How hard do you think you're gonna come, Tommy?”   
Tommy moaned, turning his face away. “Adam...” It was all he could manage.   
Adam squeezed his hand upwards and twisted once more, the opposite way this time. Tommy nearly screamed, his body writhing beneath Adam. Tommy was gasping for breath when Adam brought up his other hand. He rubbed Tommy's swollen, aching head with his palm as he continued to rub him with the other causing Tommy to stop breathing again. The cum had already begun to gather on his tip and Adam massaged him with the wetness, making him slick. The pleasure swelled inside him, quickly rising, as if attracted to Adam's fingertips like a magnet. Tommy lifted his hips, searching for the pleasure, the release.   
“Adam, please, God, please!” Tommy cried, his head thrown back against the mattress in a wail of desperation.   
Adam's hand pumped him harder as if Adam couldn't wait for the orgasm either.   
The last few seconds before the orgasm took him were so horrifically wonderful that Tommy thought he might scream.   
At last, he felt himself break, like a dam holding back the rushing, pounding water. His back arched off the bed, his hips skyrocketing towards the ceiling. All of his muscles clenched deliciously, contracting over and over again. He could feel himself coming, the hot, wetness shooting from him and clinging to his stomach.   
The pleasure was over too soon, receding away from him. Tommy sank back to the bed, breathing hard. He didn't think he had ever had such a satisfying orgasm.  
He opened his heavy eyelids to look up at Adam who appeared to be just as satisfied.   
“I told you, Tommy baby.” He said, leaning over Tommy. He leaned on one elbow and reached down to run one finger through the cum on Tommy's stomach. Tommy shuddered as Adam drew his wet finger upwards to one of his nipples. He began to rub the hot arousal into Tommy's nipple, making the flesh tighten and become hard. Tommy whimpered softly as Adam went on, “I told you it was gonna be hard.” Adam low voice, speaking in such erotic tones made Tommy want to orgasm all over again.  
Adam dipped his finger in the cum again and brought it to the other nipple. His drew his finger around Tommy's nipple, closing in on the flesh when it was hard and erect.   
“Adam...” Tommy's voice shuddered.   
Adam leaned down, imparting a kiss to Tommy's glistening nipple before his lips parted and he sucked softly. Goosebumps rose on Tommy's arm and legs at the sensation. He lifted quivering hands to lace his fingers in Adam's hair, cradling his head to his chest as Adam continued to softly suck. A moan rose on Tommy's lips and he could feel himself becoming hard again.   
“Oh, baby, you taste so good.” Adam whispered, the sentence ending in a groan as he quickly moved to the other nipple. He pressed his tongue against the hardened flesh, causing another wave of shivers to slide over Tommy's body. He closed his lips around his nipple and began to suck once more. It was the most wonderful, torturous sensation and Tommy quivered, gripping Adam's hair harder.   
Adam slid down, his breath washing hotly over Tommy's stomach. Tommy groaned as Adam began to lap at the cum still on his stomach, cleansing his flesh with his quick, hot tongue.   
“Mmmm.” Adam moaned, the expression vibrating against Tommy's stomach. “Oh, baby...” He came back up, his hazy eyes meeting Tommy's, “You don't know what you do to me.” He said, leaning down quickly to lock Tommy's lips in a deep kiss. Tommy could taste his own cum on Adam's lips along with the taste of Adam's saliva, the two intertwined to explode on Tommy's taste buds. Their lips parted, wet and sticky, as Adam whispered,   
“You're gonna make me come just as hard.” He sat back, pulling Tommy with him. “Come here.”   
Tommy felt alarm rush through him. What was Adam gonna make him do?   
Adam rose up on his knees in front of him and slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Tommy's head, gripping firmly.   
Tommy's heart began to race as he realized what Adam intended for him. The thought to panic and protest crossed his mind but Adam had told him from the beginning of this encounter not to resist because Adam would not stop.   
“Open your mouth.” Adam ordered.  
Tommy swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He told himself to just do it; it couldn't be as bad as he might think, right?   
Adam suddenly smacked him firmly on the jaw, light enough that it only stung, but definitely hard enough to grab Tommy's attention.   
“Tommy,” Adam said, his voice low, almost calming, “Open your mouth, baby.”  
Tommy quivered slightly before slowly parting it lips. Adam nodded approvingly, lifting hand to trace Tommy's lower lip with his thumb, “Just a little wider.” He said. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, giving a small groan, before he obeyed. “That's it.” Adam murmured. In the next second, he was shifting his hips forward, pressing his hard, aroused cock between Tommy's lips. As if anticipating Tommy's recoil, Adam gripped Tommy's hair hard, and pulled him forward, impaling his mouth with his cock. The sharp taste and the heady scent of the arousal already squeezing from Adam's tip invaded Tommy's senses, making his heart throb with the steady beat of desire. His hands flew up, grasping onto Adam's hips. His nails bit into the soft flesh, but Adam hardly seemed to notice the small pricks of pain.   
He felt like a steel rod covered in warm silk inside Tommy's mouth, gliding over his tongue. Adam began to rock slowly, thrusting his cock into Tommy's mouth over and over again. Tommy tried to breath through his nose, but the air seemed hardly enough.   
Adam groaned softly, his other hand rising to grip the shaved side of Tommy's head. “Suck.” He ordered in a rough voice. “Do it now.”  
Tommy was slow to comply, but eventually, he tightened his lips around Adam's cock, and sucked, hesitantly at first. Adam's face twisted with pleasure, another moan spilling from his lips. His fingers were tight around the strands of Tommy's hair and his hips began to thrust faster. Tommy tried to keep up, sucking softly at first when Adam came into his mouth and then harder as his confidence built.   
Adam's body began to bend over him as the pleasure built inside him. Tommy leaned back and Adam fell on top of him, his knees planted on either side of Tommy, one hand holding his quivering body over top of Tommy. Tommy reached up and gripped Adam's buttocks, feeling the already taut muscles clench with each desirous thrust.   
“Oh, baby, baby...” Adam moaned, how brows drawn together, his eyes squeezed shut. “Yes, yes..” He chanted softly in time with his thrusts.   
Tommy's mouth was becoming more and more wet as the saliva built, lathering Adam's cock. He could barely swallow with Adam's big cock nearly pressing down his throat.   
A louder groan burst from Adam's lips and his hips rocked faster, forcing his cock even further into Tommy's mouth. Tommy gave a moan, sucking in breath through his nostrils.   
“Yes, baby, come on.” Adam moaned. Tommy didn't know whether he was talking to Tommy or to himself.   
Tommy felt Adam's body clench over him and he knew Adam was coming. In the next instant, Adam was quivering, moans and groans bursting from his full, perfect lips. Hot wetness flooded into Tommy's mouth and he nearly choked before he forced himself to swallow. Adam's semen slid hotly down his throat, burning into his stomach.   
Adam's hips jerked against him for the entire climax before he finally fell back, exhausted. He rolled onto his back, his arms and legs splayed out on either side of him. He was breathing hard, his cheeks slightly pink. Tommy didn't know what to do, so he just laid next to Adam while he caught his breath.   
At last, Adam lifted his hazy eyes, “Mmm.” Was all he said at first. “Did I ever tell you before that I wanted to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?”   
“No.” Tommy whispered.   
Adam rolled over to him and kissed him hard. He drew back, whispering, “Now its time for the real fun.”  
He jumped from the bed and went to Tommy's dresser. Tommy wasn't sure why but Adam knew where Tommy kept things like condoms... and lube. Vice versa, Tommy knew where to look for Adam's own stash at his house.   
Adam returned to the bed while holding the lube in one hand and tearing the condom open with his teeth. His blue eyes were dark with desire, pinning Tommy to the bed. Tommy didn't even think to fight this time. Instead, he slid easily onto his stomach when Adam directed him to. At this point in the encounter, he wasn't sure what the point in fighting was. Maybe later when their testosterone had leveled out and their heads were clear they could talk about this. Maybe. It was a slim chance, Tommy knew, but he felt as if he had to hold on to the possibility that he wasn't completely lost to Adam's charms.  
Tommy gripped the sheets, pressing his mouth against the soft, familiar material as Adam fingers touched him, soft and wet from the lube. This time, Adam wasn't harsh. Instead, his fingertips were all too titillating, rubbing softly and probing gently until he had Tommy open to him and hard as rock. Tommy breathed hard against the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew what was coming next – the awful, wonderful sensation of Adam's big cock stretching him inside, pressing deep to fit.   
Adam's fingers left him and there were a few tense seconds of silence as Adam fit the condom over himself and then Tommy felt Adam's strong fingers grip his hips. Tommy's heart jackhammered against his chest. This was only the second time he had ever done this and he was still fearful.   
Tommy's moaned softly when the tip of Adam's cock pressed against his entrance.   
“Relax.” Adam said softly.  
Tommy let out a shuddering breath and tried to release his tense muscles.   
In the next second, Adam was pushing his hips forward. A cry welled up in Tommy's throat as he felt his flesh stretching to accommodate Adam's cock. Then Adam was inside, his head pressing deep, his cock rubbing that one place in just the right way. Tommy's knuckles turned white with his grip on the sheets as he held on tight, barely able to keep up as Adam began to hammer into him. His thrusts weren't as hard or as fast as the first time – it was more of a steady, rocking motion. Tommy breathed hard into the mattress, trying to catch his breath even as Adam stole it away in the next second.   
He couldn't do anything, he realized. He was completely and utterly helpless. All he could do was let Adam take him, let him possess him as no one ever had before.   
“Oh...” Adam's voice was soft, rising on waves of pleasure as he ground his hips against Tommy, sinking his cock in deep. He pulled Tommy's hips up sharply, deepening the angel as his rhythm increased. Tommy cried out as Adam's cock dragged straight over his prostate, pleasuring him over and over as Adam held him position. He didn't let him, and he definitely wasn't letting him go.   
Tommy could feel his cock, hard and aching, rocking against his stomach with each thrust and he knew with terrifying certainty that he was going to come whether Adam touched him down there or not.   
Adam growled out louder, his hand pressing down on Tommy's back as he fucked harder into him, driving Tommy into the mattress as he lost himself in pleasure. Tommy's own moans rose unbidden on his lips and he closed his eyes. He let go of his resistance with the suddenly epiphany that it had been useless. He wanted Adam, always had. There was no way to deny and suddenly, Tommy didn't want to anymore. He just wanted Adam, wanted him hard and fast without fear.   
“Adam...” The name spilled off his lips and he mumbled it over and over until he lost control of his voice completely. He surged up on the bed, his body tightening with tremors right before the orgasm hit. Heavy moans and twisted groans wrenched from his lips as he shuddered with pleasure. It was all-consuming and it wouldn't let him go until he was thoroughly ravished, weak and spent.   
Behind him, Adam rocked into several more times before bent down over Tommy's smaller frame, his own body quivering and clenching with the climax. Tommy listened to the pleasured noises and shiver stole down his spine.   
Adam slid out of him, disconnecting their bodies in one quick movement. Tommy groaned softly as Adam left him empty. He fell to the bedsheets next to Tommy, looking up at ceiling. His broad chest rose and fell sharply and the color was high on his cheeks. His mascara darkened lashes beat quickly and Tommy thought he had never seen something so beautiful. He reached out to touch him before he even realized he was doing it. Adam's blue-green eyes drifted over, hazy with pleasure.   
“Kitty...” He whispered, and the soft endearment made Tommy's heart squeeze. “Gonna run away again?” He asked, but it wasn't accusatory.  
Tommy frowned, his fingers stroking down Adam's jawline. “No.” He whispered, his voice rough.   
Adam rolled onto his side to face Tommy, his eyes lighting, “Then stay with me.” He whispered, drawing Tommy close.   
“I'll stay with you.” Tommy replied. When Adam's lips dipped in to touch his, he felt as if he were tasting them for the first time all over again, because this wasn't “Fever.” This wasn't Adam coming on to him. This was Tommy accepting, and for the first time, it felt right.


End file.
